You Belong With Me
by adoringgreys
Summary: Growing up as neighbors, Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins were inseparable. That was at least until middle school rolled around. After that, the girls drifted as cliques and popularity became the most popular things in the world. What happens when a seemingly popular, yet depressed Callie Torres desperately needs a shoulder to lean on. Will that shoulder belong to a perky blonde?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All/most characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

 **First things first, I'm an amateur writer and this is my first fan-fiction. All mistakes are mine.**

 **This is a Callie/Arizona story based off of Taylor Swift's song, "You Belong With Me." I got the idea while on a road-trip, and couldn't wait to put it into words. I hope everyone enjoys the story, and please leave a review if you want me to continue.**

Loud screaming is what woke Arizona Robbins up. With sleep still present in her eyes, she checked the time on her alarm clock. It was barely past 2:00 a.m. Cursing under her breath, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stomped towards her window; anger driving every move. Forcefully pulling back the curtain, she saw exactly what she expected.

Callie Torres had Spanish flowing from her lips like a waterfall as she yelled at her boyfriend. She was just so pissed. She could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins as her face turned a sickly shade of red. The hair-tie that held up a jumble of raven locks started to give out as Callie shook her head furiously attempting to calm herself down.

"No! You don't get to say that, Owen!" The brunette paced back and forth across her spacious room, rage fueling every step. "Oh, really? You're going to try and blame me for your actions? You know what, I'm done! It's not my fault you decided to go and sleep with that slut!"

With tears creating tracks down her face, Callie turned and chucked her phone at the wall next to her window. As the phone hit the wall,she saw an angry blonde looking at her through her window. Callie went to retrieve her phone and mouthed, "sorry," to Arizona. She felt so bad for waking her up. But honestly right now, all that was on her mind was her boyfriend and that slut Boswell.

Despite it being a school night, and her being utterly exhausted from studying, Arizona was genuinely concerned for Callie. This had happened over ten times in the past month. She would wake up to Callie screaming at Owen for God knows what. It was an abusive relationship and she wished she there was a way to help Callie. But, it was no longer Arizona's place to be comforting her.

Instead, Arizona responded by mouthing the words, "it's okay." She sent the still shaking brunette a small smile and returned to her bed, hoping to get a little bit of sleep in before she had to wake up again. As she laid down, her phone vibrated. The name Callie popped up on her lock-screen. A loud sigh escaped pink lips as she grabbed her phone to respond.

- _I'm really sorry I woke you up._ -Callie

Arizona's heart slowly started to drop. She honestly felt so bad for Callie. All the brunette ever did was try to make others happy, and never considered that she was hurting herself in the process. So spending a minute or two debating on whether she really needed those four hours of sleep, she sat up and started to type.

- _It's okay. I swear. Do you want to talk about it?_ -Arizona

The blonde chewed on her nails as she waited for a response. She didn't want Callie to think she was being nosy. She just cared for her and wanted to help her however she could.

- _I don't think so. It's just Owen. And school. I can't stand all this drama. It's driving me crazy._ -Callie

- _I would say I know how you feel, but I don't. Either way, I'm here if you want to talk._ -Arizona

- _Thanks, Zo. Again, I'm so, so sorry for waking you up. It won't happen again._ -Callie

A smile graced the blonde's lips as she saw the brunette's use of her nickname. It was probably just out of habit, but it still warmed her heart, and caused heat to rise to her pale cheeks. Still smiling, she typed a quick goodbye, and dropped her phone onto her side table. As she rolled over and sleep started to pull her under, she heard a ping. Arizona Robbins fell asleep with happiness gracing her features.

 **Super short, but I think you get the idea. I have a ton of ideas for this story, so again, if you want this story to continue, please leave a review telling me so. It would be highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All/most characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

 **Hey ya'll, I'm updating again. I was very pleased with the responses I got to the last chapter. I honestly thought with my writing I had thrown a perfectly good idea in the trash. Yet, I guess at least some people like it. I'm pretty sure that's just me criticizing myself, though. But, thank you so much for the reviews. They are what motivated me to keep writing. This might sound annoying but, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write. So please, continue to leave your opinion, and feel free to critique. I'd actually really appreciate it. (:**

 **Also, this is just a filler chapter really. I'm trying to ease ya'll into the story and give the characters back stories before we just dive in. I apologize for how slow it's going right now. But, don't worry. It'll soon speed up. And once the story starts to speed up, the chapters will get longer. Don't worry about that.**

It was a Tuesday. Just like every other Tuesday, Arizona was buried up to her neck in homework. Her hands were already cramping as she slaved away on her chemistry work. A growl escaped pink lips as she realized she did the entire last problem wrong. Out of frustration, Arizona left her homework behind her and went to wallow in self-pity.

Plopping down onto her bed, Arizona gazed out her window hoping to catch a new episode of Callie v. Owen. And much to her surprise, Callie was pacing around her room yelling at her phone. Despite feeling bad, the blonde couldn't help but let out a little laugh. How could such a smart human-being like Calliope Torres, stay with a idiot like Owen Hunt? She honestly couldn't even fathom how someone like him could end up with a goddess like the brunette in the house next to her's.

Arizona knew if she looked in the mirror she would look like a love-struck teenager. But that's exactly what she was. A teenager that was love-struck. Callie Torres was just something else. She was brilliant, beautiful, funny, kind-hearted, and so much more. Just the thought of Callie caused Arizona's heart beat a little faster.

Not that she would ever confess that to Callie. Those thoughts were completely her's. If Callie ever found out she would freak. Of course Callie knew she was gay. They used to be best-friends after all.

So, the minute Arizona realized that she wasn't just staring at Cindy Crawford's mole, she had to confide in her best-friend. Callie never judged her. That alone made her entire coming out way easier. She knew she could tell Callie everything after that. And, she had. That was at least until freshman year came around the Latina found a new group of friends to hang out with.

Popularity became such a big deal that it completely changed the brunette. Callie stopped going with Arizona and Tim to the ditches to catch frogs, and instead chose to go test make-up at the mall. Of course Arizona, being gay and a tom-boy, became an outsider. They were suddenly complete opposites. On certain occasions they would find themselves hanging out together. However, that was rare.

Arizona watched as Callie went from wearing faded Levi's to designer dresses. She watched as Callie damaged her silky tresses with heat everyday and covered her gorgeous features with a pound of make-up. Arizona could never think of a reason why such a stunning creature as Callie would ever cover her beauty with cheap cosmetics.

Nostalgia gripped at Arizona's heart as she thought about the old Callie. Man, did she miss that girl. Not that she still didn't love her. Callie would always be Arizona Robbins' first love. The old, and the new version of the Latina. No matter what, Callie had a hold on Arizona's heart.

That's what sucked the most. Knowing that she was in love with Callie and couldn't do anything about it. The brunette was very straight, and way out of her league. Also, she was dating the school's quarterback. Yet, according to how the current phone call was going, she wouldn't worry about that one for long.

Callie dropped her phone on the floor and let exhaustion take over as she belly flopped onto her bed. Rolling over to bury herself under the blankets, she saw Arizona staring off into space. Instead of continuing on her mission of sleep, she reached for her phone that was still on the floor. Picking it up, she sent Arizona a quick text. Looking up, she waited for a reply.

Arizona jumped as the ping of her phone yanked her out of her reminiscing. Peeking at it, she looked up only to see the same brunette that was just filling her mind, smiling at her from thirty feet away. The blonde's heart sped up in time with the megawatt smile that fell upon her face.

- _Hey. What's up?_ -Callie

It was simple. But to Arizona, the simplest things from Callie could cause her palms to get sweaty, and butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

- _Avoiding all responsibilities by ignoring my chem work . . ._ -Arizona

The blonde watched as a smile sure to make the sun jealous, graced painted lips. Immediately, a warmth filled Arizona's heart.

- _Yeah, chem was a real bitch. I had it last semester. Good luck with that._ -Callie

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she saw Callie shrug her shoulders in an apology.

- _Thanks, I appreciate it._ -Arizona

Arizona hesitated typing the next sentence that came to mind, but went for it anyways.

- _By the way, I saw some of the call. Are you okay?_ -Arizona

The blonde didn't dare look up for fear that the Latina would choose to ignore her question. Instead, she kept her baby blues glued on the screen in front of her.

- _I'm fine. Just tired of drama. :(_ -Callie

A breath she didn't know she was holding left her lungs as the reply from Callie came in.

- _Sorry, Cal._ -Arizona

She knew she was taking a risk by using Callie's nickname, but Callie was actually talking to her again. It was like old times. Once she realized a couple minutes have gone by since she sent that text, she dared to glance up. Callie was giving her an appreciative smile. Arizona returned it with a small wave. The brunette copied the motion and rolled over, covering herself in blankets.

Arizona sighed. It was good while it lasted. Deciding she might as well attempt to finish her Chemistry homework, she ditched her phone for her desk. This was going to be a long night.

 **Don't forget to leave a review, loves!**


End file.
